CUCM Set Custom Phone Background Image
Introduction This article will walk through the process of setting a custom wall paper on your Cisco IP phones. Prerequisites you will the the following before you start this process # An image editing software (I will be using GIMP) # A Text Editor (I will be using Notepad ++) # your custom image. Steps # Create a version of your image and a thumbnail that is compatible with your phone # Download the List.xml file from your call manger publisher # Edit the List.xml file and upload it to the call manager publisher # Restart the TFTP Service # Assign the image to your standard config file # Reset your device pools (this is required for all device pools with phones assigned to them) Detailed Steps # Open your picture editing software and create a new picture with the necessary dimensions to cover your phone. (for this example I will be setting up a 7970 phone so my dimensions are 320x212) # Open your picture if necessary set the alpha channel to blank or transparent around it. # insert your picture (with the blank background) into your plan white background # Save / Export your image, once it is exported scale your image down to create the Thumbnail. # once you have your image files lets create your xml files # Open the following link (http://:6970/Desktops/640x480x24/list.xml) # Copy the text of what you find into your text editor (not word processor) # Add a line for your new image file and it's thumbnail (in my example it is AvengersA.png and AvengerATN.png) # Save you file as List.xml (remember linux is case sensitive) # log into your call manager OS administration # click on software updates > TFTP File Management # click on the upload file button # in the popup window click on choose file # navigate to where you have saved your List.xml file, select the file and click the open button # Repeat this process with both your picture and thumbnail # once your pictures are uploaded enter the name in the search bar and click find. # if you see your files here, proceed to the next step if not attempt to upload them again # if you want to make the wallpaper mandatory proceed to the common phone configuration (Device > Device Profile > Common Phone Profile) # Click on Standard Common Phone Profile # Scroll down background image and enter your file name. # once done, go to Cisco Unified Serviceabilty > Tools > Control Center - Feature Services # Click on Cisco Tftp and then click restart # next reset your device pools, go to Cisco Unified CM Administration > System > Device pool # click on your device pool and once it opens click Reset # your picture should appear after your phone reboots. Phone Types and display sizes The table below lists the types of phone and their display sizes. **This phone will not provide a thumbnail preview so use the full size image for thumbnail as wellCategory:CUCM Category:Cisco